Don't Even Think About It
by greysfan27
Summary: Gail x Holly! What happens when the new rookie thinks Holly is into him? Second chapter: Holly gets jealous at fight night.
1. Chapter 1

"So anyways, that chick was smokin! Don't you think so, partner?" Duncan asked McNally, who looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"I'm not completely sure what you're talking about, so no." She said, looking up from her paperwork to answer him before she went back to the report she was filling out.

"Whatever, man. She was so hot. And smart too, apparently. But whatever. She had a great ass. And face." He added, thinking about it intently.

"Duncan! Work on your report and stop talking about this hottie with a body! Got it?"

"Yes, sir." He said to Andy, saluting as Andy rolled her eyes at him.

A few minutes later, Chris came out and sat across from them while he worked on his report, followed by Gail a few minutes later. They all sat at the same table, quietly filling out some reports at the end of the day.

"So anyways, as I was saying…this chick was so fine. Like super fine. And she was sweet too, I think she was into me." He said cockily as Gail snorted.

"McNally, control your rookie." Gail said, not bothering to look up from her paperwork.

Andy sighed heavily before she looked at Duncan again, exasperatedly.

"What did I just say Moore?"

"What? I'm done with my report."

"Let me read it then, it's probably really shitty if you finished it that quickly." Andy said, all but ripping the report from his hands.

"Ouch, that hurts, boss." He said clutching his chest jokingly.

"You know? I should fake an injury or something as an excuse to hit up this hot chick again." He said, seriously pondering the idea.

"Let me give you a hint here, newbie. If you keep referring to her as a 'hot chick' she might not be interested in you. 'Hot chick' is what sorority girls would be happy to called; a grown woman, not so much." Gail answered, tapping her pen against the table slightly.

"Is that true, man?" He asked Chris seriously.

"Probably, I mean, have some respect, dude. Also, Gail knows what she's talking about. She likes the ladies as well." Chris said, causing Gail to smack his arm and glare at him.

"Yeahhh, buddy." Duncan said, reaching over to give Gail a high-5, but was met by a steely glare while McNally tried not to laugh.

"Okay, do not say that to me ever again. I am not your buddy, and do not high-5 me for that, you weirdo."

"Gail, come on!" He semi-whined.

"It's Officer Peck to you, rookie." She said, staring back down at her paperwork.

"Fine, Officer Peck. That high-5 was for you because I'm sure a hot chick like you could bag any hot chick you want." He said, looking at her appreciatively as Chris and Andy both shook their heads.

"What did I just tell you about this whole hot chick thing, Moore? Don't use it! Ever again!" She said simply before she looked down at her paperwork yet again.

"Wait, why would you fake an injury to talk to this person again? You want her to take care of you or something?" Chris asked, remembering what Duncan had said a while earlier.

"Yeah, she's some doctor or something."

"Oh, very cool. Where'd you meet her?" He asked curiously.

"At the lab when I ran an errand for Detective Nash earlier." He said with a grin.

That definitely caught Gail's attention, but the blonde remained cool about it.

"You've been talking about Dr. Stewart this whole time?" Andy asked suddenly after clearing her throat, having tuned him out at the beginning of this whole girl story.

"See, even her name is hot! Dr. Stewart. She could be my doctor any day of the week. Plus, I think she liked me." He said smugly.

"You know she's a forensic pathologist, right?" Gail asked, still glaring at the man. "She works with dead people. So she wouldn't really be of much use to your medical problems." The blonde continued on, knowing that it was a lie. Holly had nursed her back to health and stitched her up before and had an incredible bedside manner, but she did not want the rookie to know that.

"Whatever. A dude can dream." He responded.

"Why do you think she liked you?" Chris asked, enjoying this conversation and Gail's reactions.

"She was just super friendly. Asked me how my day was, who I was working with, what I was doing, how I liked being a rookie at 15 so far. We just chatted for a while when she was preparing something for me to take back to Detective Nash." He responded with a grin.

"Sounds like she's just friendly, Duncan." Andy said, patting him on the back.

"I don't think so. I think she liked me. I almost asked to take a selfie with her, but then I remembered that my phone was dead. She would've said yes though, for sure." He said as Gail shook her head slowly.

"Why would you take a selfie with her?" Gail asked slowly, starting to lose her patience with him.

"Because that's my thing! I like to document things. And this chick's face and rack were incredible. I would've gotten just the right angle picture because I'm taller than her. Oh, yeah." He said staring off into space, not seeing a now fuming Gail.

"Alright, rookie, let me tell you something-" She started off angrily, slamming down her pen before she noticed his eyes somewhere else.

"Wow, she looks even hotter in regular clothes with that hair down." He said, looking towards Holly who was walking up to Traci's office with a file.

The brunette looked over and saw Gail sitting at the table, and shot her a brilliant smile, causing the blonde to smile back slightly, still mad about Duncan.

"Look, I told you! She just smiled at me!" Duncan said as Chris looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I think I'm gonna go talk to her." He said, starting to get up before Gail beat him to it.

"Don't bother. I'll go." She said sternly as he sat back down.

"On my behalf though, right? On my behalf." He asked as Gail just grumbled and walked away.

Duncan, Andy, and Chris all sat there and watched as Gail and Holly met up near the coffee table and started talking normally.

The blonde then leaned in and took her time whispering something into Holly's ear, causing the brunette to laugh happily before she eventually smiled and nodded her head, running her hand along Gail's arm, up to her shoulder.

"Damn. Girl's got game, huh?" Duncan asked as he continued to watch Gail.

"Moore, you've no idea." Chris said with a smirk, leaning back in his chair.

A few short minutes later, Holly and Gail walked back over to the table with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Holly, how's it going?" Chris asked with a smile.

"It's good, Chris. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. So, what are you up to?"

"Well Officer Peck here is just about to take me to dinner." She said with a smile, one that Gail reciprocated.

"You dog!" Duncan said happily, putting his hand up for Gail to high-5, but quickly took it down after McNally slapped him in the back of the head.

"That should be nice. Anywhere fun?" Chris asked curiously, trying to skate over what Duncan had just said.

"I was thinking that good Thai place around the corner." Gail suggested once Holly looked at her.

"That sounds great." The brunette said happily.

"Awesome. I just have to get changed. I'll finish my report later." The blonde said, picking her report back up. "You coming with? Or are you gonna visit with McDiaz for a few minutes?" The blonde asked.

"I think I'll visit with them while you get ready." She answered simply, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of Gail if she watched her get changed.

"Alright, I'll just be a few." The blonde replied before she gestured to the chair she had just been in, pulling it out for Holly to sit down in.

* * *

"Andy, we should really go on that hike that we've been meaning to go on soon." Holly said after she watched Gail walk away.

"Oh, definitely! I'm assuming Gail does not want to partake in that?" The brunette police officer asked with a laugh.

"You would be correct, McNally. She'll be playing video games all day probably. What do you say we do it on Sunday? It's supposed to be nice out." The doctor suggested as Andy mentally checked her calendar.

"That sounds great actually, it's on!" She said happily.

"Perfect! I'm sure Gail with thank you for taking me away for the day. She'll love having a video game day where I won't interrupt to ask her for her opinion about an article I'm writing." The pathologist said with a slight chuckle, knowing that Gail didn't actually have a problem with Holly interrupting her.

"So are you and Officer Peck close then?" Duncan asked, trying to assess if they were just really close friends like Holly was with McNally.

"You could say that, Officer Moore. She's my girlfriend." Holly said with a smile as she saw Gail reappear, walking towards them, so she missed Duncan's jaw dropping, not expecting that at all.

The blonde was wearing tight black pants with her black combat boots, and one of Holly's sweaters that she'd stolen from the brunette at some point. Holly smiled brightly at that fact, having not seen the blonde earlier in the morning, unaware that she had even stolen a sweater from her house.

"You ready, babe?" Holly asked as Gail made it to their table and set down her bag.

"Just a second, Hol." She said before she looked at the rookie with fire in her eyes, smiling as he looked away uncomfortably.

"Duncan, come with me, please." She said, not waiting for his response as she walked about 25 feet away from the table, still in everyone's line of vision.

Duncan followed after her, facing the table as Gail's back was turned to them.

"Should I be worried about what's happening?" Holly asked slowly.

"Potentially. He's just been talking about how much of a hot chick you are, Gail wasn't pleased." Andy said, swiveling her chair to get a good look of Duncan's face.

"Ahh, I see." The pathologist said with a smirk, slightly enjoying the fact that her girlfriend was annoyed with him.

* * *

"Officer Peck, I'm sorry! I didn't know she was your girlfriend, I swear!" He said quickly, as soon as he got over to where Gail stood.

"Whatever, Duncan. It's not about that; people who are in relationships get hit on all the time. But if you can't be polite and respectful, that is a whole other thing, okay? She is not just some hot chick, alright? She is an incredibly beautiful woman, who deserves to be treated like it. That means nice dinners, great conversations, honesty, and thoughtful gestures. And that took me a long time to learn that, so I'm honestly giving you a leg up here. No one of her stature is going to want someone who plans a selfie to get a good picture of her boobs, okay?" Gail said seriously.

"I understand, Officer."

"I really hope you do, because I may have just given you some great advice. I never thought that I would end up with someone as incredible as Holly, but I have. And we both treat each other right. I don't go around referring to her as a hot chick to everyone." The blonde said, leaving out the fact that she would frequently call Holly hot after a few drinks. "Now, I am going to go get her and take her to dinner, then I will be going back to her place to probably watch some documentary or proofread a paper that I know nothing about because that's how much she means to me. Are we clear?" She asked, arms crossed against her chest.

"Crystal."

"Good. And if none of this information seeped into that thick head of yours, just know that if I ever hear you refer to my girlfriend's ass, boobs, face, or any of her person, I will make this job a living hell for you. I hope you understand that fact." She said as he nodded quickly.

She then walked over and placed her hands on Holly's shoulders, not wanting to partake in PDA in the middle of the station. They both said their goodbyes and Gail grabbed Holly's hand, allowing the brunette to lead them out of the station, passing Duncan along the way

"Have a good night, Officer." Holly said sweetly as they passed.

"Thank you, ma'am. You, too." He said slowly, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

"And that is how you treat a lady, dumbass." Gail whispered in his ear quickly, patting his back slightly, before allowing herself to continue to be led by Holly.

* * *

"So, I take it you had an interesting end of shift?" The brunette said with a smirk as their fingers intertwined more fully.

"Definitely, nerd, definitely." The blonde said, pulling her girlfriend in for their first kiss of the day.

"I missed you today." Holly admitted before leaning in to kiss Gail once more, smiling as the blonde hummed.

"I missed you too, Lunchbox. What are we going to do with you? Officer Moore is convinced that you were flirting with him in the lab earlier. That doesn't look great for me, now does it?" The blonde asked with a smirk as Holly knocked their shoulders together.

"Quiet, you. Duncan doesn't know what he's talking about. It's been proven that I'm quite attracted to sassy, incredibly gorgeous and super badass blondes. Preferably ones that can drink a 250lb man under a table and still be charming in her own specific way."

"Well where the hell are you gonna find one of those?" The blonde asked, feigning ignorance.

"I hear they're pretty popular in trees. Or was it something to do with cats? I'm not quite sure anymore." She said as Gail just shook her head fondly.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Gail asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope. But why would you want to? That was the start of a beautiful relationship." Holly replied sincerely, leaning over to press a quick kiss to the now grinning blonde's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the first chapter love; I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! I decided to add this one shot about a jealous Holly to this story as requested by dHee. I hope you like it! **

* * *

"Detective Nash." Traci answered her phone loudly, trying to tune out the background noise.

"Hi, it's Holly Stewart." The brunette said, equally as loudly since she could hear the ruckus coming from Traci's side of the line.

"Gail's Holly?" The detective grinned, searching the crowd to find Gail.

"Hopefully." The brunette mumbled sadly, Traci almost missing what she said. "Do you know where Gail is by any chance? I kind of upset her earlier and I'd really like to see her." The forensic pathologist explained honestly.

"I'm looking at her right now, actually. We're at fight night." The detective informed her before she quickly gave Holly the address and hung up before Gail made her way over to her.

* * *

30 minutes later, Holly was walking into this fight night thing that she knew nothing about.

The brunette scanned the crowd quickly, smiling as soon as she noticed Gail, but frowning when she saw her with another woman.

The blonde looked semi-uncomfortable and slightly pissed off, but Holly paid no attention to that. All she could see was this other girl, constantly talking or laughing while grabbing ahold of Gail's arm or running her hand up her arm.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." Oliver said with a small grin as her went to stand next to Holly.

"Look at you, Mr. White Shirt." Holly said happily, giving him a hug that he answered back fully.

"Thanks, Stewart." He said with a grin, having gotten closer to her ever since he and Celery went out on a double date with Holly and Gail.

"Who is that girl?" Holly asked, trying not to show her displeasure, and failing.

"She's not you. Therefore, you don't need to worry about it." Shaw said simply as Holly rolled her eyes, still not feeling better about this situation.

"Yeah, we'll see." Holly replied shortly, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"Listen, I've got to go mingle with the other white shirts, but just talk to her and work it out. Alright?" He said, patting her back lightly as he watched Traci come over.

"Hey, Holly. How's it going?" She asked tentatively.

"It's been better, Traci, thanks. How are you?" The brunette asked politely, looking partly at Traci and partly at Gail, who hadn't noticed her.

"I'm fine. So what's this about you and Gail getting into it? All I know is that she showed up semi-pissed and semi-sad, which is very unlike her. The sad part, anyway."

"She met my friends tonight-" Holly started off.

"Woah, big night for her, huh?" Traci interrupted as Holly nodded slowly.

"Yeah, and they were being bitchy surgeons. And she overheard some of it. Look, I'm not proud of it and I'm really angry with them and myself. I just came here to try and talk to her and some chick is all over her." The pathologist said exasperatedly, throwing her arm carelessly in Gail's direction.

"Yeah, well Gail is really into you, and she's definitely not into that cop over there." Traci said firmly as Holly just stared at her.

"Why not? That other cop is pretty." Holly said, trying to see if Traci was simply just saying that.

"Because it's not you. Gail's been all 'Holly this' and 'Holly that' lately, and she's incredibly loyal to her friends and loved ones. That whole cheating thing with Nick was just a fluke. She hated herself for it and she'll never do it again. Plus, look at her face. She's not giving that girl the time of day. Her head is obviously somewhere else." Traci explained as Holly looked at Gail, who did in fact look like she wasn't even paying attention to this younger cop who was hitting on her.

"I should just go interrupt and talk to her, right?" Holly asked, unsure of the protocol of this sort of thing.

"Yeah, you standing here all jealous and pissed off isn't going to help matters." Traci said with a smirk, shoving Holly in Gail's direction. "Go get your girl."

"Well that ho just grazed Gail's ass. I don't care if it was on accident or what, but that's not cool at all." Holly said, seemingly appalled as Traci just shook her head.

"You should get over there then, Stewart." The detective said as she watched Holly start walking over there quickly.

* * *

"Hey. Can we talk?" Holly asked slowly as she approached Gail and this unknown girl who she glared at fully.

"Actually, could you come back later? We were just having a good conversation." The unknown girl said, causing Holly's blood to boil.

"Well, I'd rather not, because this is my girlfriend." She said firmly, wanting the girl to know that she and Gail were together. She was angrily glaring at this girl and managed to miss Gail's stifling of a grin at Holly's jealousy.

"Fine, then. Gail, we'll talk later." She said before she threw a glare at Holly and walked away.

"What do you want, Holly?" Gail asked, arms crossed over her chest, not about to let this go easily.

"Gail, can we just go outside and talk or something? Please?" The brunette asked quietly, practically chasing after the blonde after she abruptly turned around and started heading for an exit.

"Better?" Gail asked snarkily as Holly flinched.

"Look, Gail, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." The brunette said sincerely as Gail shrugged.

"So what? You came here to just stare me down while I'm talking to people and briefly apologize?" She asked bitingly, Holly hating being on the receiving side of this attitude.

"Gail-"

"What, Holly? Why were you jealous of Katie? This obviously doesn't mean anything to you. We're just having fun, right?" The blonde threw that in her face gesturing to the two of them, causing the doctor to visibly recoil as Gail continued to stand her ground.

"That's bullshit, Gail, and you know it." The brunette said firmly.

"Oh, so you can say that to my face, but when you talk to your friends, it's something different? In my experience, you always tell your friends the truth."

"Gail, I am having fun with you. I thought we were both enjoying ourselves. And I don't plan on either of us getting hurt because I don't want to think about our relationship ending. I know it's too soon to say that, but it's true. You are so incredible and it's like we just clicked. You get me and I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, getting to know you and be with you. You're hilarious and snarky, sarcastic, witty, loyal, and caring with me. That means so much and I don't want that to end. My friends get a little intense and I didn't want to get into a huge explanation like that with them because I knew you'd be coming out of the bathroom soon. Apparently you came out sooner than I thought."

"Obviously I did." The blonde said, still upset.

"Gail, I never wanted to hurt you, okay? I want to be there for you. So can we please forget all about my horrible, bitchy friends and everything they said? Please?" The brunette asked, looking at the blonde intensely.

"Look, Holly, they're not wrong. You are way out of my league. So maybe we should just cut our losses and you can go find some hot-shot surgeon or lawyer or something." The blonde said, avoiding eye contact.

"Gail." Holly said softly, "Is that really what you want to do?" Holly asked, needing to hear her answer.

However, the blonde continued to look at her feet and just shrug, causing Holly to believe that she didn't actually want to end it.

"Gail, you are way better than them and than me. I'm not lying to you, and I'm not exaggerating. You are so honest and real and you don't take shit from anyone because you know what you want and how to get it. You know when you're right and you are such a hard worker and even though you might complain about something, you'll do it if it'll help someone. And you're modest. Most people think you aren't because you're a Peck, or whatever that family name bullshit is, but you truly do care about the people you're helping, and that's incredible. And you might have a snarky attitude, but it's because you're sure of yourself and-" Holly ranted on passionately until she found Gail's lips against hers.

"You just had to stop talking." The blonde said, causing Holly to smile as she thought back to their first Gail-initiated kiss in the interrogation room.

"I won't say another word." The brunette replied happily before Gail reconnected their lips with a small grin.


End file.
